Anastasia
Iolana H. Mahaulu better known as Hell In Heels and in ring Anastasia Mahaulu born {November 19th , 1996} in Honolulu, Hawaii. Anastasia is an Guyanese Polynesian Supermodel, Professional Wrestler and Businesswoman Entrepreneur. Currently signed to Fame Wrestling set to make a debut in 2018. Backstory / History summary Early Life N/A Young Adult Life n/a In Media n/a Personal Life Anastasia currently resides in Atlanta, Georgia with Professional Wrestler, Fitness Model and Businessman Ezra Fawkes. The relationship sparking early 2019 the two meeting early 2018 talking throughout the time with several speculations. Personality Anastasia entirely personality revolves around her history as a child growing up as Wrestling Royalty “The Mahaulu Lineage” . Being the only girl growing up amongst 3 boys all being older then her leaving the youngest crafted her to be a Diva since birth. She’s very up front, honest, domineering, loyal and sensual. Since birth she has always been in the business world, wrestling entertainment business and modeling world. Her charm and brilliance seduces everyone around her. Although she's very intelligent, she lacks social empathy, sympathy and a conscience for those who oppose against her or not close to her. She’s very bossy as well due to her parents being bossy to her controlling a majority of her life choices. She doesn’t get along with woman in the locker room due to her diva attitude, which she could care less about. Resulting in Anastasia having many enemies due to her attitude or actions. Where he self proclaimed title “The Tabloids Favorite Diva” come from. At times Anastasia’s sensitive and loving side does come to surface but with only those she trust and love she shows vulnerability too {i.eher brothersLassiter, Zayn, Jaison Mahaulu and Ezra Fawkes her boyfriend } she’s very flirtatious & ambitious at times and doesn’t hold back if she wants something she plans on getting one way or another. Whoever Anastasia is with at the time relationship wise she stands by them in every way possible advocating and supporting them remaining faithful even if in the wrong. Appearance Being Guyanese & Polynesian , Anastasia has natural long brown wavy hair, brown eyes and somewhat darker tan skin. Her daily wardrobe consisting of revealing clothes showing off her natural curves and breast. Her favorite parts of her body being her cleavage(36H) and hips. Usually wearing a full lace human hair wig and full glam makeup with her signature cat eye and matte makeup. Owning several accessories such as Hermès Birkin Bags And Chanel Bags. As for jewelry she always keeps “Ice” around her neck mainly between her custom Chanel charm necklace including her custom trophy piece or “Wave Goddess” chain which was gifted to her by her boyfriend Ezra Fawkes along with other various items she wears from time to time. Her newest chain being her “Queen” chain. In Wrestling Career Fame Wrestling Entertainment (2018-) She’s set to debut on FAME Wrestling in 2019. Divas Of Tomorrow (2014-2015) Never debut due to company never airing. Unrestricted Access Wrestling (2016-2017) Left shortly before debut. Impulse Wrestling (2019-) She‘s set to debut on Impulse Wrestling : Damnation 2020. World Class Wrestling * World Class Wrestling is a wrestling company in which Anastasia is the CEO. {2014. - 2018} World Class Wrestling is set to return in 2018. In Ring Persona Anastasia’s In ring persona title changes but always keeps the same energy or personality. From Billion Dollar Woman, The Role Model, Trophy Of The Game, Tabloids Favorite Diva/Most Hated Diva And The Don Diva being her newest title. All diving into her bitchy, brutality honest, sensual, aggressive, cocky self. “Smart, Provocative & Powerful. I am growing to show everyone that I am more than just your typical diva.” - Anastasia The Don Diva persona is a Diva who in her eyes / self proclaimed surpassed the Diva Status. The Million Dollar Piece , The Trophy Of The Game being confident, established in her eyes, always ten steps ahead and sexy which she is completely aware of. She’s always plotting and thinking ahead manipulating situations. She’s tough, clever utterly out for herself and those she feel are on the same level as her or associates. Looking to build an empire on intimidating or outright hurting anyone who gets in the way of her position in the limelight mentally & physically. She’s bossy , imperious / domineering to peers to control situations. Nicknames * The Don Diva * Trophy Of The Game * Trophy Wife * Sexiest Woman In Wrestling Entertainment * Billion Dollar Woman * The Billion Dollar Piece * The Wave Goddess * Hell In Heels * The Exclusive Chick * The Tabloids Favorite Diva * The Limited Edition Diva * The Role Model * The Teflon Don Diva Other Personal Ventures n/a Category:Wrestler Category:Woman Wrestler